


As above, so below

by Quetzalcoatls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck(God) is laughing his ass off somewhere, Lucifer is a Little Shit, The Apple, gabriels just not hungry thanks, his evil plan is finally working, lucifer should know better, poor gabe, sammy makes a good point, turn about is fair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatls/pseuds/Quetzalcoatls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer have another one of their little talks in Sams dreams. But this time Sam has a question. A question that will Lead Lucifer somewhere he doesn't want to be. he really should have known better, after all - Sam had more in common with him they he seems to realize and turn about is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this will be a one shot or if ill continue it, ill see what you guys think.

 

As usual Sam sensed the chill of Lucifers presence long before he actually turned up in his dreams. This one was for once not a memory of Deans death or some hunt or another. But rather just a star scattered sky, the impala, and a massive empty field.

“Hello again, Sam.” His voice was soft as usual, almost gentle. Sam ignored him in favor of staring up at the stars, thinking. Lucifer considered him for a long moment before walking over to the car and leaning against it casually. Sam found it odd just how fast Lucifer had picked up human mannerisms when even months on Cas still acted like a windup toy half the time. “Ignoring me Sam? It won’t work.” He commented. Sam hm’d thoughtfully before speaking.

“You know, I’ve always wondered – just how much of the story we have of what happened with eve and the garden, is true?” he asked. Lucifer tilted his head to the side, bemused.

“It’s surprisingly accurate. Although where they get the bit about the snake from I’ve never quite figured out.” He answered.

“Why did you do it?” Sam finally asked. Lucifer blinked, startled.

“I should think you know that Sammy.” he answered dryly, but Sam just shook his head, still watching the stars.

“No, I know what everyone says your reasons are. I want to hear it from _you_.” Lucifer studied him for a long moment, an odd expression on his face.

“When Father first created humans…..you should have heard him. He thought you were perfect! But me….I could see they were anything but perfect. Humans were flawed. I could see the potential in them, the evil creatures they could be. I tried to tell him, but he told me I was wrong, he wouldn’t listen, so I set about proving it. The rest, as they say, is history.” Sam was still, carefully not looking at Lucifer.

“Potential.” He finally said, softly. “We didn’t actually do anything to show you we were flawed, it was just…potential.” Lucifer shrugged. Sam sighed slowly, trying to keep his cool. “You do realize you proved that more than just that humanity was flawed that day, right?” he asked after a moment. Lucifer frowned at him.

“And what could that be? That humans are gullible?” he snapped. Sam snorted.

“No, you proved that even if it seems to be buried a little deeper. Angels are just as flawed.” The breath was drive from Sam’s lungs as he was wrenched off the hood of the car and slammed against the door.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer asked, his voice deceptively calm. Sam chocked for a moment before getting his breath back and answering with a defiant and knowing glare.

“Have you taken a look at the siblings you dragged down with you lately? I’ve had the misfortune of meeting a few. Their just as bad, if not worse, then the demons. “ Sam hissed back. “if we have the potential for evil Lucifer, then get it through your thick skull that they became the same kind of monsters we did!” Sam was shouting by the end, a snarl on his lips. Lucifer just stared at him rather wide eyed. Sam snorted in disgust at his silence. “You know what the only major difference really is?” He asked suddenly, a slight smirk on his lips. “The Apple.” He chuckled. “The ability to know the difference between good and evil. That’s the difference.” He snorted again grimly amused. Lucifer could only stare in dumbfounded shock as Sam continued. He wasn’t about to stop now, he was on a roll. “Humans may be flawed but at least, thanks to you, we can recognize that flaw for what it is and try to do better. Angels can’t seem to do that. Oh sure you might academically know what the difference between good and evil is, but you don’t _know_ it.” Sam shrugged as best he could while pinned to the side of the impala. “Maybe you should see about getting one of those apples for yourself, you might learn a few things.” He taunted.

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He stared for a moment longer before abruptly vanishing. Sam snorted and straightened up even as the dream began to fade and he woke up. He wondered absently as he pried himself out of bed to get the first shower, if Lucifer had really listened to what he was telling him. Maybe, maybe not. He would probably never know.

xxx

Several days later Lucifer was leaning against a tree in the forests of northern Canada, contemplating the piece of fruit held in his hand. It did superficially resemble an apple, but no apple had ever been this perfect shade of crimson red. The same color as blood he noted absently. He had as Sam had told him gone to really look at his brothers and sisters who resided in hell. To prove him wrong, but now that he stopped to think about it, Sam was right. He’d had difficultly even finding them – unable to readily tell the difference between his siblings and the demons.

Still, he considered the fruit. Getting it had been surprisingly easy. The tree wasn’t really guarded anymore, the damage already done supposedly. One of his spies had stolen it without question. Probably thinking he wanted to mock the humans with it.

He hesitated wondering if he really wanted to know. He’d made it this far without understanding that flaw even if he could see it, but now…. that look in Sam’s eyes, that knowledge, that even when he looked though the human’s thoughts – he couldn’t understand. Scowling he snorted and took a bite, he would understand. And he would still be right; he knew that with absolute certainty.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets a changed Lucifer and wonders where the future will lead now.

Xxx

Chapter 2

Xxx

Sam had begun to worry when a week went by with no sign of Lucifer, then two, and still nothing. The demons seemed to be confused, and all of the omens that were normally attributed to the archangel had ceased. After a week he told Dean of the conversation with the devil and wondered if he actually had made some kind of impression. Dean was dubious to say the least. As far as he was concerned the devil was leaving Sam alone and that was all that mattered. Whether it was because he was busy or because he was having an existential crisis was irrelevant right now.

Sam didn’t really agree with that. Regardless of how he might feel about the whole vessel thing, he still felt a connection with Lucifer. Just being around the archangel made him feel strangely safe. And while he may logically force himself to stay wary, he knew that Lucifer wasn’t lying when he said he would never hurt him. He wasn’t sure either of them were actual capable of hurting the other. In the end this left him worrying over the angel.

Two and a half weeks on, and his question was finally answered.

The chill was far sharper than normal, but Sam knew it all the same. He paused looking curiously around at the dream he found himself in. Night as usual, a parking lot and a dim buzzing streetlight that could have been any of a thousand gas stations across the country. Sam leaned against the light pole and waited. Usually Lucifer would have made himself known by now, but his presence remained just out of reach.

“Lucifer?” Sam called, wary. The cold pulled away slightly. Sam frowned. “Are you just going to sit there all night or are you going to talk?” he called again. Still Lucifer didn’t appear.

“I should have never listened to you,”

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin at the quiet voice that echoed around him. It took Sam a long moment to figure out what Lucifer could be talking about. “So you went and found them then?” he asked, grimly amused. The silence stretched out, it could have been minutes or hours before Lucifer answered.

“That…is part of it.” Lucifer agreed softly, Sam turned following the voice which now had a source. Lucifer was standing a short distance away. He looked…..haunted.

The expression creeping in around the edges was one Sam knew well. He would see it on the faces of those people they managed to save on their Hunts. Those who had had their view of the world irrevocably shattered, those who knew just what lurked in the darkness now.

It was strange to see it on Lucifer of all creatures.

“What, do you mean then?” Sam asked cautiously. Lucifer didn’t answer – just continued to seemingly look straight through Sam. Sam shifted, rather uncomfortable with the look.

“I wanted to prove you wrong.” Lucifer finally said, looking away and into the darkness that surrounded their little island of light. “You said that I couldn’t understand it, what it meant to know the difference. Well – now I do.” Sam stared at him blankly, confused for a long moment, before he got it. Sam went wide eyed. He….he hadn’t…had he?

“How..how would you even gotten a hold of one? I mean – you can’t exactly..” Sam trailed off, uncertain. Lucifer shrugged, still not looking at him.

“I have spies in Heaven, and the tree isn’t really guarded anymore. No point supposedly.” He answered. Sam stared at him astonished for a moment before reality set in. understanding…..wasn’t exactly a nice thing. He wanted to ask If Lucifer was alright, but he knew better, no he was not ‘all right’. Hells, _humanity_ was not ‘all right’ even after all this time. There was a reason one of the first things humans really worked on inventing was alcohol.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” he finally said instead. Lucifer glanced at him, a tired expression on his face.

“I glad that you did, even if it is….” He shrugged. Sam nodded, understanding. The truth hurts, but it was better to know.

“If you could change it, would you?” Sam asked, honestly curious. Lucifer blinked and gave him a sardonic look.

“ _Would_ I?” he echo, a faint upward curve at the corner of his mouth that wasn’t even enough to be termed a grimace. He sighed and shook his head. “No.”

“So, what now?” he asked, Lucifer tilted his head to the side just slightly. A move that reminded Sam of Cas when Dean was being particularly confusing.

“I don’t know.” He finally answered. Sam grinned.

“That’s fine, we never know what we’re doing either, it comes with the territory”


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cas looked utterly poleaxed. Dean wasn't much better. Sam looked away towards the wall, embarrassed. "Dude, you… ** _seriously_** _?"_ Dean finally managed to ask. Sam winced.

"Uh, yeah?" Cas and Dean just starred.

"How did you even?" Dean just trailed off. Sam shrugged, uncomfortable.

"I don't know, it just worked out that way, it's not like I planned it!" he snapped defensively. Cas's look had at this point gone from utterly dumbfounded to rather curious. Like Sam was some fantastical beast he'd never seen before.

"Alright, so…the devil gets it now. Where does that leave us exactly? Just how much did it mess him up?" Dean asked, Sam sighed.

"I…I don't know. He doesn't seem to know what to do anymore. And he seemed pretty, well – depressed, honestly." Sam answered slowly, brow furrowed in thought. Dean snorted.

"Great, so he's in the dark. What about us?" Dean asked, Sam hesitated.

"I...think I should tell him where I am…" he finally said. Dean stared at him incredulously.

"Dude, what the fuck? Just because he's suddenly acquired a conscious doesn't mean he's going to stop the apocalypse! Plenty of humans get away with being psychotic fucks, don't think that this immediately exempts him from wanting us all dead!" Dean snapped. Sam nodded; he knew that, he wasn't stupid. They spent their lives dealing with humanities dark side, but he also felt that if the opportunity presented itself then you should get a second chance.

"Dean, I know, but I want to give him a chance. If we leave him alone he might figure out how to just ignore it, I want to try." Dean chewed on his lip, a frustrated expression on his face before turning to Cas.

"What do you think, Cas?" he asked. The angel was quiet, looking pensive.

"If...if the chance exists I believe we should try." He finally agreed after a long moment. "He is still an angel, even if his grace is tarnished, the other Fallen…they can't be saved, but I don't think anyone has ever bothered to try." Dean studied him for a long moment before looking back to Sam.

"You'd better be right about this Sammy, or we're fucked." Sam smiled wryly.

"Oh I know, but I want to try. We all get our second chances, and he's in the same boat as humanity now, why shouldn't he get one?" Sam answered determinedly. Dean rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Ok, enough chick flick shit, go call the devil." Sam chuckled and nodded, getting up off the motel bed and heading outside. Dean sighed and shook his head; he couldn't believe he was letting Sammy try this. But they were fast running out of options and if the devil really had eaten the fruit than that could very well be a game changer. He'd give him a chance, but at the first sign of him just fucking with them he was putting a bullet from the colt in the bastards head and hopping it slowed him down enough for them to run.

X X X

Sam was only waiting a few moments after sending off the prayer before Lucifer appeared in front of him. The sound of feathers was much louder then with Cas. But he supposed if the myths were true then he had six wings to Cas's two. "Sam." He greeted curiously. That slightly haggard edge was still haunting his expression Sam noted. Sam nodded in acknowledgment.

"Finally going to say yes?" he asked, a cocky smirk slipping onto his face. Sam just raised an eye brow at the act, and it was an act, Sam knew bravado when he saw it.

"No, we wanted to talk to you." He answered after a moment.

"We?" the devil echoed amused. Sam just nodded and turned away to walk back to the room. Lucifer blinked, mystified at Sam willingly turning his back on him. He waited for a moment, but Sam didn't look back. With a huff he stalked after the human, annoyed. Sam didn't let the faint smile he felt sneak onto his face. No need to aggravate him.

Heading back around the corner of the building Sam spotted Cas and dean sitting at a picnic table across the parking lot. Must not have wanted to talk to Lucifer in a confined space. Sam walked over and sat down this a thud next to dean. Lucifer eyed them in annoyance before ambling over like it was his idea the whole time.

"And what exactly is this little party about?" he asked mockingly. Dean and Cas before both studying him with interest.

"What do you think Cas?" Dean asked,

"I think Sam is right, he really did do it." Dean snorted and glanced back at Lucifer who was now glaring at Sam.

"You told them?" the Fallen Angel asked flatly. Sam met his gaze evenly but didn't answer. Dean rolled his eyes and mock toasted the air with his beer.

"Well in that case Luci, welcome to the club. The beer is sadly not free but there _is_ a lot of it, enjoy." He snarked before taking another long drink. Lucifer stared at him strangely while Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Dean." He said dryly. Dean glanced at him, amused.

"What? I'm serious!" he said defensively, a faint glint of amusement in his eyes. Lucifer stared at him a moment longer before sighing heavily and sitting down next to Sam. Dean quirked an eyebrow up at this but let it go while eyeing him. Cas looked rather uncertain, understandable given the devil was sitting across the table from him.

Lucifer studied Castiel for several long moments before smirking. Deans eyes narrowed dangerously even if he wasn't capable of doing anything to the Fallen Angel. Lucifer smiled and a moment later he was holding something in his hand. A blood red fruit which bore a superficial resemblance to an apple. It already had one bite out of it. Dean stared, it…it looked so normal. But he wasn't stupid, he knew what it was.

Lucifer was still smiling, his expression turning a little more grim as he set it on the table in front of Cas. Cas leaned away from the table a bit, staring at the piece of fruit with a frankly rather terrified expression.

"Might as well, kid. You're the only one here who hasn't." Lucifer drawled. Cas tore his gaze away from it and looked at Dean, panicked. Dean eyed it for a long moment before glancing at Sam. Sam sighed.

"It hurts Cas, but it is better than not knowing." Sam said after a moment, kinda surprised at where this was going. Cas looked back at Dean. Dean was frowning at the fruit.

"He is right Cas, but if you don't want to that's not something I'll be holding against you. You at least seem to be doing fine without knowing" He looked back up at the angel with a faint wry smile. Cas blinked at him, head tilted to the side as he looked at Dean for a long moment before a look of determination settled on his face. He looked back at the fruit for a moment before reaching out to pick it up.

X X X

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzal - why YES! i am evil, why do you ask? *cackles*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzal - these chapters keep getting longer! hope you like this one! over 2,000 words of dean and cas being unbearably cute and of course a health dash of Gabriel who hasn't had to deal with lucifers sense of humor in a really long time... poor bastard.

There was a long moment after Castiel had taken a bite when absolutely nothing happened. Dean had just enough time to wonder if Lucifer was just fucking with them before Cas made a strangled whimpering sound. Deans gaze which had been shifting to Lucifer snapped back to Cas. The angel shuddered, his pupils blown wide. Dean swore softly under his breath and shifted down the bench to make sure the shuddering angel didn’t fall over.

Lucifer watched this with an unreadable look on his face. Sam shot him a look before turning his attention to Cas – who was now clinging to Dean in a way he would normally never tolerate. The older Hunter was talking quietly to Cas, trying to calm him down a little at least. Sam eyed them, a bit bemused. He could never quite make heads or tails out of those two’s relationship. He knew that neither Dean nor Cas had any interest in each other sexually, but the way they acted sometimes was just too damn close for them not to be. It was a bit of a paradox. Whatever the fuck they had was not something that really seemed to have an equivalent in normal human relationships.

“Cas?” Dean asked cautiously when the angel finally stopped shivering a few minutes later. Castiel straightened slowly looking around himself uncertainly. Lucifer spoke for the first time since Cas had taken a bite. A string of something in what could have only been Enochian. Cas blinked and turned to look at Lucifer in surprise. Sam may not have known what had been said, but it had definitely been in a far softer tone than anything else he’d ever heard from him. Cas considered him for a long moment before giving a tiny smile and saying something as well.

Dean watched the exchanged with a curious look on his face. It occurred to him, that while Lucifer may have hated humans with a literal ‘unholy passion’ he had never hated his family. The Fallen angel probably still saw the younger angels as his little brothers and sisters, regardless of how annoyed he was at them. Dean pulled himself away from that line of thought before it went somewhere dangerous. A little pity was ok, but he couldn’t risk getting to damn sympathetic at this point. Give it a few months of Lucifer not killing them all and he’d think about it.

“You alright Cas?” he asked. Castiel looked at Dean with a faintly puzzled expression.

“How could I not have understood before?” he sounded incredibly confused by the very concept. “It seems so simple.” Deans lips quirked up, in a halfway smile that was really more of a smirk.

“Trust me Cas, good and evil are _anything_ but simple. Just wait till you try and put it into practice. You’ll finally get why humans can be so damn indecisive sometimes.” Sam nodded in agreement.

“The best piece of advice anyone can really give you is to never assume things are black and white. There’s no such thing, just infinite shades of gray.” He said, he missed the look Lucifer shot him at this. It was faintly startled. Lucifer studied Sam for a long moment before nodding slightly to himself and looking back to Castiel. His eyes seemed just a hair lighter then they had been. Humanity may fuck up quite a bit, but it would seem they had managed to uncover a few bits of real wisdom over time.

X X X

Lucifer had wandered off at some point yesterday, leaving them to continue with the hunt they had been on. A hunt which was shaping up to look like The Trickster. Dean had been nearly gleeful at the idea of getting another shot at the pagan god. Sam was less certain.

Cas was attempting to put his new understanding of good and evil into practice, and as Dean had warned him, had mostly just managed to confuse himself. Dean had just rolled his eyes at Sam and let him have at it, if he could get through to the Devil maybe he could do the same with the trickster. Dean had kinda liked the god before the whole dying a hundred times thing.

This would prove to be a mistake.

At least Sam was taking the brunt of the pranks, and Cas was, somewhere. That was what worried him the most. Cas wasn’t exactly in the best of shape for this kinda bullshit. He was about five minutes away from praying to Lucifer when he finally got it. This fucker wasn’t a pagan god. You don’t get that pissed about anything but family. Luckily the fuckers most recent joke was going to backfire. He felt more than a little smug glee when the ring of holy fire flared to life. Loki’s face was almost worth the crap he’d put them through.

“So which one are you, hu?” Dean drawled once Sam back to being human. “grumpy, sneezy, or douchey?” the angel, and he now knew for sure that’s what it was glared at him.

“Gabriel,” he growled, “They call me Gabriel.” Dean stared at him blankly for a long moment.

“Gabriel?” he finally echoed. “The _archangel,_ Gabriel” Gabriel smirked, and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“The one and only.” He agreed.

“How the fuck does an _archangel_ end up as a Pagan God?” He demanded, wondering offhandedly if Sam had called Luci yet.

“Well I skipped out on heaven, got myself a face transplant, and set up my own little witness protection program. Until you two chuckleheads screwed it up!” Gabriel snapped.

“So why push for the apocalypse?” Sam asked, Gabriel snorted.

“I tried to stop it, but now that Lucifers out of the box nothing will stop those two. I just want it over with.” He all but hissed. Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Sam quirked an eye brow up Dean nodded. Sam looked back over at Gabriel.

“Well, its going to be kind of hard for them to have an apocalypse when Lucifers having some big time second thoughts about it. “ Sam said with a shrug. Gabriel stared at him blankly.

“Lucifer.” He echoed. “Having _second thoughts_ about the apocalypse? Pull the other one kid, its got bells on it.” He snarled, eyes turning from his soft amber color, to a molten gold. Sam held his ground though, not only was Gabriel trapped but he’d dealt with a pissed Lucifer, not much could really scare you after that.

“I’m not kidding, Gabriel.” He answered quietly. “And I’ll prove it.” His gaze went unfocused at that as he prayed to the fallen angel. Gabriel knew exactly what he was doing if the look of terror that flashed across his face was any indication.

“Uh Sam!? I don’t know what he told you Sam, but that’s the kind of games he plays! You can’t trust him!! Remember what happen last time you trusted someone out of hell?” Sam blinked focusing back on Gabriel, a more then slightly offended look on his face.

“Low blow, Gabriel.” He answered. Gabriel didn’t get a chance to argue further when the thunderous sound of wing beats filled the warehouse. Sam wondered if Lucifer was trying to be dramatic, upon seeing the look on his face however, he decided he was just in a really big hurry. Lucifer landed next to Sam, his gaze pinned on Gabriel who looked just shy of trying to bolt through the flames.

“Gabriel.” He said quietly, that same softer glint in his eyes again. Gabriel visibly steeled himself.

“Hey bro, hows the apocalypse going?” It would seem that Gabriels default setting was ‘snark’, Dean thought, amused. Lucifer raised an eye brow, an amused smirk curling onto his face.

“Surprisingly bad, although not from lack of trying on your part it would seem. I admit I’m a bit surprised at you. I would have thought you’d have been helping these two as much as you could. You always did adore humans even before father told us to.” Lucifer drawled. Gabriel went a little shifty eyed at this.

“Hardly,” he snapped back. “I just know its impossible to stop you and Michael once you’ve set your minds to something. You don’t listen to anyone! I just wanted it to be over! I can’t watch you all tear yourself apart again, why do you think I left in the first place!?” Gabriel yelling the last part, both humans winced at the high pitched screech that that worked its way into the sound. Lucifer stared at him for a long moment looking incredibly tired.

“Sam, Dean – can you step outside please?” he finally said. Sam headed for the door without another word. Dean didn’t move. Lucifer frowned at him.

“Can you get Cas from where ever the hell he stashed him?” he asked. Lucifer shot a look at Gabriel who had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. A snap of Gabriels fingers later and a rather ruffled and slightly bloody Cas appeared next to Dean. The angel blinked rapidly at his sudden change in location before taking in Dean and Lucifer and ‘Loki’ trapped in a circle of holy fire.

“Gabriel,” he acknowledged, his eyes narrowed slightly in a way that made Dean want to snicker.

“Hey, Cassy! Have fun?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. Lucifer sighed and Dean and Cas abruptly found themselves outside. Sam twitched slightly at their sudden appearance.

“Cas! You ok?” he asked, looking concerned at the amount of blood on that angels trench coat.

“I’m fine.”

X X X

“Was it really necessary for you to hurt Castiel?” Lucifer asked after a moment, switching to enochian with the humans departure. Gabriel snorted.

“Like you really care.” He answered with an eye roll. “So whats the game here then? Lull them into a false sense of security with you supposedly forgoing the apocalypse, and then start on Sam when he finally starts to trust you? ‘s playing dirty Luci.” Lucifer sighed and shook his head.

“I’m not sure yet.” He finally answered. “I don’t particularly want to, but I’ve been on this course for so long. I’m not sure its possible to _really_ change destiny at this point. At the very least Michael will never let it go.” Gabriel stared at him silently, puzzled by the sincerity he heard in his voice.

“Let’s say I believe you for a second here, what the hell could _possible_ shake you? I tried _everything_ , and you never listened! Not once!” Lucifer smiled wryly.

“I forgot that Sam is essentially me as a human, if anyone could find a way to change my mind it would be _Me_.” he said sardonically. Gabriels wings twitched in surprise.

“Oh? And just what did little Sammy do?” he asked curiously. Lucifer snorted.

“He talked me into eating a piece of fruit off a certain tree.” Was the dry response. Gabriel stared for a long moment before cracking up. Lucifer shot the sniggering archangel a sour look. “Laugh it up little brother, laugh it up.” he growled. Gabriel tried to get his laughter under control but the moment he met Lucifer’s indignant gaze he lost it again. Lucifer rolled his eyes in disgust.

“O…oh Father! That is _fantastic!_ ” Gabriel all but hooted in glee, finally stifling his laughter enough to speak – even if his lips kept twitching. “So? Whats it like? Any regrets?” he taunted. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed before a smirk curled across his face.

“Plenty of them, its quiet horrific really. I can understand why Eve’s first act after eating it was to talk Adam into it. Misery loves company.” Gabriel stopped laughing, giving Lucifer a considering look.

“And?” he asked. Lucifer shrugged.

“Castiel seems to be doing quite well after I gave him a chance at it.” he explained mildly. Gabriel sighed.

“I should learn to expect these things from you, I really should.” He muttered wondering if the little angel really was alright, he had seemed kinda off when he’d stashed him in that pocket dimension. Lucifer smirked and held out the apple. Gabriel starred.

“Oh, _hell no.”_ he said backing up only to remember he was indeed trapped in a ring of holy fire – _crap._ Lucifer grinned and tossed the fruit into the air once, catching it.

“Now _Gabriel_ , I did it _and_ Castiel did it, and neither of us exploded. Although Cas was twitching a little strangely for a minute there.” He added looking thoughtful. Gabriel groaned.

“Oh, _come on!_ I don’t want to and you can’t make me!” he all but whined.

“What kind of brother would I be if I let you live in ignorance? Come now it won’t hurt…..physically.”

“ _THATS NOT HELPING!”_ Gabriel squawked.

X X X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzal – ah, siblings, no one know how to push your buttons quite like they do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

X X X

"Oh come _on_ Lucifer." Gabriel complained. "Let me out already, I'm not eating it!"

"Now, Gabriel, I can't just do that. How could I leave my adorable brother to suffer so?" Lucifer answered sweetly.

"I am not adorable." Gabriel hissed. Lucifer just smiled indulgently.

"No matter how old you get you will always be that little puff of golden feathers to me."

"Can you _please_ just let me out now?" Lucifer just smiled serenely at Gabriel's growl.

"Are you going to give in to the inevitable?" he countered. Gabriel glowered. Such was the pattern the last 20 minutes had followed. A knock on the warehouse door had them both looking at it curiously. The door cracked open and Sam stuck his head inside looking vaguely annoyed.

"Are you guys done harassing each other yet?" he asked, Lucifer shrugged.

"No, not really, why?" he asked before Gabriel could comment. Sam shrugged.

"Right, we're going back to the hotel try not to kill or maim each other, ok?" Lucifer frowned heavily at Sam before giving Gabriel a speculative look.

"No killing, but I'm not sure about the maiming at this point, we'll have to see how it goes." He answered finally with a shrug. Gabriel eyed him worriedly.

"Uh, Sam? Can you let me out of here before you go? The fires kinda uncomfortable." Gabriel chimed in hopefully. Sam gave him a lazily amused smirk that left no doubts as to whose vessel he was.

"I don't know Gabriel, I'm not really sure I'm over Tv land yet." he answered, Gabriels slightly panicked glance at Lucifer making him roll his eyes. "Right, have fun you two." The door snapped closed again. Lucifer turned back to Gabriel with a more then slightly evil grin.

"So, where were we?" he asked sweetly. Gabriel winced, but before the older archangel could start in on him again the fire alarm went off with a shriek. A moment later they were both doused with water. Lucifer's dead pan expression made Gabriel snicker. Outside Sam snapped the door on the alarm system closed, a little hasty rewiring having set off the sprinklers. He darted back to the car and Dean with a grin.

Lucifer huffed and prepared to shut the system off with a flick of grace when he paused and glanced back at Gabriel, or rather the sputtering fire surrounding Gabriel. A moment later the fire finally lost the battle with the deluge and guttered out. With a flurry of wing beats a grinning Gabriel bolted. Lucifer lunged after him with a curse.

X X X

"So, do you think he caught Gabriel yet?" Dean asked, Sam snorted from his spot on the other motel bed with his laptop. Glancing up to see Dean cleaning one of his guns.

"Doubtful, Gabriels supposed to be ridiculously fast, even by angel standards. There probably still flying around somewhere." He answered. Dean smirked faintly –snapping the gun together and putting it under the second pillow.

"So, got any jobs for us?" Sam frowned at his computer.

"Well, there's some weirdness going on about fifty miles west of here. Honestly I'm thinking angels from the descriptions of the incidents. But it seems to be an ongoing thing, they never really seem to stick around when they start shit."

"You sure it's not dumb and dumber?" Sam shot him a dry look.

"I'm telling them you said that." he countered mildly. Dean gave him a mock hurt look.

"You'd throw me under the bus like that Sammy?" he demanded.

"Yup." Sam answered sagely, not bothering to look up from the laptop.

"Ouch." Dean rolled his eyes. "So what exactly has gone down over there?"

"Well.." Sam trailed off reading through another article. "Uh, looks like three bodies were initially found with their eyes burnt out, two more people have disappeared since. And one person reported having her windows blown out yesterday by what was described as a 'high pitched shriek' says it sounded like a jet flew over her house. But they're nowhere near any airfields."

"You know Sam, their pretentious bastards, but they're not usually quite that public these days." Dean pointed out after a long moment, Sam glanced at him and nodded.

"It seemed a little odd." he agreed. Dean nodded and flopped back onto his pillow, not bothering with the blankets.

"Uh hu, and this just happens to go down an easy jump away from us." He quirked an eye brow up at Sam. "can you say trap?" Sam sighed and nodded.

"Doesn't change that we need to check it out though." He answered, Dean pulled a disgusted face and rolled over, yanking on the lumpy pillow until he was happy with it and flopping back down on his stomach with a huff.

"Fuckers." He muttered, Sam nodded tiredly. The entire situation had 'Trap' written all over it in big neon letters. Unfortunately that just made it more imperative that they check it out. Tomorrow was certainly going to be fun.

X X X

The situation had spun out of control almost immediately. They had checked into a local motel and had barely unpacked when all hell broke loose. Or rather Heaven. The sound of wing beats had heralded the arrival of three angels. Deans quick glance failing to ID any of them. The only consolation was that Zachariah wasn't there to be his usual smarmy self.

Sam was pinned almost immediately. one of the angels hands on his throat the other holding down the arm with the knife. Not that the blade was actually dangerous. Sam hadn't had a chance to grab anything but his usual silver knife. Not even the demon killing blade.

Dean had dodged his attackers initial grab by flipping over the bed and diving out the door. The only real way to fight an angel was to stay out of grabbing rang and hope they didn't cheat and flit across the room. Once they had a hold of you, you were screwed. A yell of pain from the hotel room distracted dean for one crucial moment. Recognizing to late that it hadn't been Sam yelling. A crash of breaking wood heralded the angel that had had Sam plowing through the wall.

Dean felt a steel grip close around his arm, a second arm looping around his waist and yanking him back to the angel. A moment later Lucifer stepped out the door, a snarl on his face. Dean was treated to the both awe inspiring and terrifying visage of the glowing silhouette of the archangels six massive wings blazing against the side of the building. Unlike when he had seen Cas's shadow this was no dark wavering image, but a gleaming white blaze that made his eyes sting. The angel holding him made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak. The nasty look in Lucifer's eyes leaving little doubt as to whether it was warranted.

The angel fled, dragging Dean along with him.

X X X

Fuck.

Sam had followed Lucifer out the door just in time to see the angel holding Dean bolt. _With Dean._

"Fuck." Sam hissed, "Can you catch him?" he asked desperately. Lucifer's eyes narrowed but he shook his head.

"No, Michael grabbed him once he was in the air. They're already back in heaven." Sam stared at him -horrified. Shit.

X X X

The feeling of vertigo was awful. Much worse than when Cas flew them anywhere. But then Cas actually liked them and probably made sure not to hurt them in transit. This bastard probably didn't care beyond getting him where ever they were going in one piece. Probably back to that fucking room.

Oh, man.. He hoped it wasn't that. That room was just…he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand being in that room again. Not without doing his level best to wreak bloody violent chaos. He knew he couldn't really hurt an angel, but that wouldn't really matter to him if they put him back in there.

A sudden wrench left him dizzy and he found himself standing in….a garden? Dean blinked and eyed his surroundings warily.

His captor was gone, but he wasn't stupid enough to think he'd been released. It may not be _the room_ but he didn't doubt it was just as effective a prison.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you Dean." A quiet voice spoke behind him. Dean flinched hard, he hated it when they did that. He turned around to glare viciously at the speaker. The younger man looked around mid twenties, black hair, and soft brown eyes.

"So who the fuck are you?" he demanded. The angel studied him for a moment, a faint sad smile on his lips.

"My name, is Michael" he answered softly. Dean took a step back fear lancing through him before he ruthlessly squashed it.

"The answer is No." he growled. Michael sighed a flicker of something like pity crossing his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you Dean." He answered, Dean glared, not believing it for a moment.

"yeah, right." He snapped, disgusted.

"Dean. I know you don't wish to fight, but that is the way it must be. You cannot change destiny." Michael pointed out, looking tiredly understanding. Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.

"We already did change destiny, dipshit. Or have you not been paying attention to the last few weeks?" he countered, a smirk flicking across his expression before settling back on a scowl. Michael frowned.

"And just how have you done that?" he asked, a single eyebrow rose in disbelief. Dean snorted.

"Sam tricked Lucifer into acquiring something of a conscious. He's decided he doesn't want to fight anymore. I mean sure, he still hates humanity in general, he just seems to have decided it's not worth it anymore. Works for me." Dean shrugged, enjoying the confused look on Michaels face. He wondered just who the idiot he was wearing was. As far as he knew the bastard didn't have a vessel of any kind.

"Lucifer would not change his course, even Father could not convince him to stop, how could Sam **_possibly_** have done such a thing?" oh, somebody looked kinda pissed now. Dean resisted the urge to snicker. Apparently micky didn't like the idea of Sammy being able to do something God couldn't. Dean just shrugged.

"Honestly I'm still not sure how Sammy pulled that one off. Sheer dumb luck maybe."

"And how do you know it is not a trick?" Michael answered, his apparently unflappable expression back in place. Dean quirked an eye brow up, an idea flicking across his mind. Just, maybe. Well it was worth a try, he supposed.

"Well, Sam tricked Lucifer into eating a fruit off _that_ tree. Turn about's fair play and all that, seems to have worked fairly well." He answered, Michael starred at him, the image wavered momentarily before shoring back up. oh, so that's what he had done. It was just an illusion, Michael wasn't actually _here._ Dean hm'd thoughtfully as Michael tried to get over his shock.

"He…how could he have?" Michael trailed off looking a bit lost.

"How could he have, what? Gotten a hold of it? spies apparently." Dean shrugged. "Or just how could he have actually done that? Well Sam tricked him, made a few insinuations, and Lucifer did it to prove a point. Managed to lose the bet pretty spectacularly to." He smiled at that. Once he'd gotten over the initial shock and realized it might just be legit he had never been quite so proud of his little brother. Tricking the devil, kid deserved an award for that.

Michael eyed him, confused. "But, how…it's not possible, Dean. He would never." Dean cut him off.

"Well he did. Gabriel certainly seemed to buy it. And Cas did it to and is certainly seeing the world a bit differently." Dean argued. Michael blinked, his expression going slack for a moment.

"Gabriel?" he almost croaked, looking a bit wild eyed for a moment. "Gabriel is dead." Dean frowned at him.

"Uh, unless he died in the last day or two he's plenty alive, Michael. He just couldn't stand the fighting and the way everyone was acting up here so he skipped out and hid." Michael starred at him looking horribly lost for a moment. Dean winced internally – wondering just how long Gabriel had been playing trickster.

"You're not lying." Michael finally said, voice barely audible. The illusion grayed out again before firming up. There was a glint in Michaels eyes now, Dean recognized the nearly feverish intensity of it and kinda wished he had somebody between him and the Archangel at this point. "Dean, you have to say Yes. I need…Dean please." Dean starred, dumbfounded. He wondered for a moment just how badly everything had affected the archangel. Lucifers fall, God leaving, then Gabriels supposed death. For an Archangel, let along _Michael_ , to all but beg. Dean hesitated for a moment before getting himself back on track. Well, here goes nothing, sometimes you had to take a risk. But this, man, this was one hell of a risk.

"if you eat one of fruits off the tree, and you let me warn them first, I will." Dean answered determinedly. Oh God, he hoped this worked.

X X X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzal – muahahahahahaahah
> 
> Right now that my evil laughter is out of the way. I know some of you are going to say Michael is way out of character there at the end, but really, if you consider all the shit that happened to him, giving him back just about everything he's lost, and the chance to get not one, but two of his brothers back is going to throw him WAY off balance. Its not like he's in tears right now, more of a frantic give it to me now or else kinda thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam was just about pulling his hair out in worry when the knock on the door came. He froze staring at it for a moment before stepping over and yanking it open. His brother stood on the other side, looking none the worse for his adventure. Dean gave him a lop sided grin.

"Hay yah Sammy, didn't worry too much I hope?" he asked.

"De..Dean?" Sam stuttered. Dean grinned.

"Yeah man, I'm fine, and have I got a story for you. " Sam stared. His eyes narrowed warily, a moment later Dean was yanked off the ground from behind. Dean scowled over his shoulder at Lucifer, the fallen Archangel just smirked.

"Lucifer?" Sam asked flatly. Lucifer quirked an eye brow up.

"He's definitely been in heaven, but it's still just Dean. " Lucifer finally said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"For now yeah, that's what I need to talk to you and Gabriel about" Dean answered. Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"For now?" he asked dangerously. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I talked Michael into a snack." He explained mildly. Sam and Lucifer stared, not getting it for a second. Lucifer's eye widened almost comically as it clicked.

/ Flashback /

Michael stared at him blankly. Dean tried not to blink to much as he looked back wondering just how much of an explosion he was going to be getting. He saw a terrifying expression flit over Michaels face for a moment before it was gone. Michael was quiet. Thoughtful. Somehow Dean knew this should terrify him. "Those are the only things you ask in return?" Michael final asked. Dean nodded, not quite letting himself hope yet. Michael descended back into silence. "Why do you need to speak with them first?" Dean snorted at this.

"Because you just had me kidnapped and dragged to heaven? If I suddenly show back up with you along for the ride – Gabriel and Lucifer are _not_ going to wait around long enough for you to explain that you just want to talk. So yeah, I need to tell them first." Michael nodded slowly looking tired in a way that Dean could sympathize with. It was all just too much sometimes.

"I will return shortly. " Michael said with a sharp nod, a glint of something like determination in his eyes now. Dean studied him with narrowed eyes.

"Michael," He said softly. The Archangel focused back on his sharply at his tone. Dean was unflinching under that gaze though. "If you try to lie about eating the apple, I _will_ be able to tell if you haven't done it." he pointed out coolly. Michael studied him intently for a moment before inclining his head in a slight nod and letting the illusion vanish. Dean heaved a sigh. All he could do now he supposed as wait, and hoped this gamble paid off. There was always a danger of what he had warned Sam about with Lucifer. Humans managed to ignore what that knowledge gave them with plenty of ease if the mood took them. He supposed they had a hell of a lot more practice then any angel however, but it was still something to keep in mind. Michael crossed him as being something, _different_ , then the other angels – even Lucifer. There was no telling whether or not the apple would work on him as it had on Lucifer. Deans lips quirked up in a sardonic smile. He'd taken his leap of faith here; it was time to see if he was going to go splat or not.

Only minutes passed when someone else abruptly appeared next to him. Dean flinched away from the angel and turned to dodge whatever attack was headed his way only for one steel hard hand to wrap around his upper arm – yanking him off balance. A moment later the Garden blurred away in the sound of wing beats. A few moments later things snapped back into focus and he found himself standing in….the road house? He staggered a bit as he was released, and turned to glare at the angel that had snatched him. he could worry about the roadhouse later. The angel's vessel was an older black man with a rather weathered face and an easy smile.

"I'm sorry about that Dean but Father insisted I remove you from the Garden before Michaels reaction could harm you." A moment later this was punctuated by a slight tremor that shook the building around them. The lights grayed out for a moment before stabilizing. Dean flicked a glance at his surroundings. Probably a good idea, he admitted to himself, but…

"Gods _actually_ weighing in on the situation?" Dean asked dubiously, not sure what he thought about that. The angel smiled wryly and nodded.

"He is very happy with what you and you brother have done, Dean. Apparently you two have managed to surprise even him with this plan." The angel actual grinned. "I don't think I really need to tell you how rare that is." Dean stared at him dumbfounded – and more than a little gratified. He was well past the point where he would ever really be willing to follow an order from God, but –well, it was nice to know he approved.

"Um, cool." He said after a long shocked moment lacking any words that would really sum up the situation. The angel smiled. A moment later his expression went distant, his head tilted to the side slightly like he was listening to something before nodding.

"I will return you to earth. Michael wishes for you to continue with what you agreed to do. He…needs a moment." Dean smiled wryly.

"Well that's a good sign he actually did it. I was almost expecting him to show back up acting like he was fine and trying to fake it." the angel shook his head.

"He doesn't lie like that, he considers it beneath him to lie, he doesn't need to." Dean just eyed him at that, mildly unnerved.

"Right, can we go now?" he asked, waving the weirdness off for another time. With the rushing sound of feathers they were gone. Ash peaked out from the back room where he'd been hiding from the moment he heard wings. He rolled the conversation over in his head before hn'ing thoughtfully and grabbing a beer from the bar. Interesting, he thought, pulling the computer out and tuning into the local gossip. Time to find out just what Dean had done to have _God_ rooting for him and Sam.

/ end flashback /

Lucifer and Sam both starred as Dean finished his explanation. Sam just looked dumbfounded, but Lucifer, Lucifer had an absolutely blank look on his face. Utterly unreadable.

"You're sure he did it?" he asked emotionlessly. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, shook Heaven with the fit he threw after the fact to. Some other angel dropped me back off. I suppose I'll wait a bit before trying anything." He agreed with a shrug. Lucifer just stared at him for a long moment before looking at Sam, his expression sliding once more into unreadability.

"I need to speak with Gabriel." He said abruptly before vanishing with thunderous wings beats.

X X X

"I call bullshit," Gabriel snapped, eyes wary. "There is no fucking way he did it!" he threw his hands up. "This is Michael were talking about!" Lucifer nodded silently, his expression still more then slightly foreboding.

"I did it." he pointed out. Gabriel shot him a look at that, studying him sharply for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah, you did." He agreed with a wry smile. Lucifer smiled faintly, wrapping one soot stained wing around Gabriel's shoulders. Gabriel made a disgusted face and ducked out from under the immaterial feathers. "Ugh, take a bath first if you're going to do that. You smell like sulfur." He complained loudly. His own golden amber wings flicking in overly dramatic disgust. Lucifer rolled his eyes. He hesitated for a moment before pulling the apple out of the pocket of reality he'd been keeping it in. Gabriel went still eyeing it before looking up at Lucifer with a searching expression.

"I really don't know, Lucifer." He finally said. Lucifer sighed.

"It's better to know." He answered. Gabriel was silent for another long before taking the apple from Lucifer. The older angel watched intently. Gabriel studied it, and then huffed.

"Damned peer pressure! That's what this is!" he gestured accusingly at Lucifer with the apple. "Oh yes 'but everyone's doing it!' ha! Fuckers." With that he took a bite.

X X X

It was three days later when Dean felt the brush across his consciousness. " _Dean."_ A nearly unheard voice whispered. Deans lips quirked up. Lucifer and Gabriel had come back the day before and agreed to hear what Michael had to say before starting any fights. They had just been waiting for Michael to make his move. And now it would seem he had.

"What?" he asked - amused. A flicker of exasperation crossed his mind.

" _Do you agree to be my Vessel?"_ Dean rolled his eyes glad he was in the junkyard and out of easy sight of Bobbies house. This was unlikely to be subtle and he didn't want Sam or Bobby getting hurt.

"Yes." Dean didn't have any longer to think about what it was going to be like as reality slid away in a blazing flare of golden light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzal – muahahahaah. Next chapter is the big meeting and we might just run into God as well. Warning. There will be fluff. Tooth rotting fluff. Speaking of tooth rotting fluff I get to go get drilled on tomorrow! Yay me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzal – wow, long chapter. And just as sappy as promised too. Hope you all enjoy it! this bit at the beginning is a bit random, but i noticed that Cas keeps disappearing on me as i write this, so he needed to make an appearance. just assume he's been avoiding lucifer or something, maybe ill go back and fix it later.

Chapter 7

X X X

Sam had to admit, if only to himself that he was becoming at least a _little_ annoyed with Cas’s pacing and randomly flitting off for some thing or another (probably to go fly laps around the planet or something – that counted as pacing didn’t it?) Cas had panicked when Heaven had gotten ahold of Dean. Freaking out to the point where Lucifer had knocked him out and stashed him in one of those little pocket dimensions that Gabriel loved using.

He’d refused to let him out until he had gotten a hold of himself. A task that was not as easy as it might have once been. The angels who had all taken a bite from the apple were still learning the joys of the certain level of mental instability that the knowledge seemed to bring with it. Either that or knowing were that line really lay would blow anyone’s cool. They’d get it figured out eventually.

The look on Cas’s face when he had realized Dean had reappeared _without_ Michael and was apparently just fine and had talked the Archangel into eating an apple himself had really been something else. A look of such frustrated, exhausted, exasperation that Sam knew on anyone else it would have heralded at the _least_ a good natured attempted strangling. Honestly Dean was just talented at bringing out those sorts of emotions in everyone he came across. You either loved him or hated him, and if you were _really_ lucky – both.

Cas had been a little less forgiving when Dean had explained his Deal with Michael. This Sam could understand. After everything and saying no at every turn Dean goes and does this? Sam shot a look at said angel. Cas had stopped his pacing abruptly and was staring out the back window. A brilliant light shown in through the window for a moment before fading away. Cas was certainly glaring now.

“Was that Michael?” Sam asked after a moment. Cas didn’t look away from the window.

“Yes.” He answered harshly, expression flat. Ouch, Sam thought. Deans angel certainly wasn’t taking this entire situation well at all.

“Well, lets hope this conversation goes well.” Sam sighed, looking back at his book but not really focusing on the words.

X X X

Dean had wondered what it would be like. To say Yes to Michael. He remembered what Jimmy had said. Comparing it to being strapped to a comet. Dean was beginning to think that Jimmy shouldn’t be allowed to use metaphors. Clearly he didn’t know how they worked.

All he could see was brilliant white light tinged with gold. But it didn’t hurt in the slightest, it was actually pretty damn nice. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d thought it was going to be, but he couldn’t see a damned thing beyond the white gold light. _“You’re awake.”_ Dean flinched in surprise at Michael’s voice. Ok wow, so that was what an angel actually sounded like? Hu, when the heck had he learned enochian too? Because that sure as hell hadn’t been English. “ _Dean?”_ Michael’s voice had taken on an amused lilt.

“ _This is weird.”_ Dean answered with a sort of mental shrug.

“ _It is.”_ Michael agreed thoughtfully. “ _This is far different than any temporary vessel I have ever taken.”_ The light shifted around him a bit tightening its grip on him.

“ _Different how?”_ Dean asked suspiciously.

“ _No matter how well a vessel fits me it should still feel, somewhat wrong, as it is not truly_ me. _But this is different. This body is no more uncomfortable for my Grace than it would be for your own soul.”_ Well that was mildly unsettling Dean thought. Wondering if Michael was going to be willing to leave when this was all over, if not – well, he’d had a good run of it. If this stunt stopped the apocalypse he could call it a job well done. It wasn’t like he’d ever expected to live very long, hunters never did.

Michael at least, found that thought rather unsettling, he knew that Dean would likely never trust him. His saying Yes had in no way been a matter of trust. At least not trust in _him_. Trust perhaps in chance, but not in him. That Dean considered remaining his vessel as tantamount to death was…painful. That he had become such a creature that his true vessel would think of it in such a way….well – it made him think that perhaps father had indeed had a good reason for leaving.

True vessels….it was not the same as simply _a vessel._ The thing that even the other angels did not understand about true vessels, that he had been wholly unwilling to explain – was that a true vessel _was_ their angel in a way that could not be fully explained. If he were to Fall, and become human, he would have been Dean. But Dean was already meant to exist as an entity in his own right. So in a way, he couldn’t fall like that. It was part of why Lucifer had remained more or less an angel when he Fell, he did not lose his Grace and become human because Sam would exist. It was of course more complicated than that, but essentially…..

And so for Dean to feel the way he did about him, even if he didn’t understand what it meant to be his true vessel. It certainly knocked his pride down more than a few pegs. Michael twisted his Grace slightly pushing Deans soul into a deep sleep. He wasn’t sure how long it was going to take to talk to Lucifer, but he didn’t want to leave Dean with nothing to contemplate but failure.

Turning his attention back outward he considered his surroundings for a moment. The flickering impressions of memories on the rusted out skeletons of cars would have once held no meaning to him. Being just another fleeting impression of humanity. It was like he had been blind and only now could actually _see_ the world the way humans did. What had once been nothing but a mess of Sin was now laid out in all its shades of gray. And now Lucifer saw things this way as well. He could understand how it could have changed him as much as Dean claimed it had, it had certainly changed him. Before…he wasn’t sure he would have cared what Dean thought of being his vessel, and now. With a sigh and a faint wry smile he spread his dark red wings wide and with a single decisive flap took off for the place that had been agreed upon for the meeting.

X X X

Gabriel tensed when he felt the wash of power that was Michael taking his true vessel, he glanced sideways at Lucifer. Lucifer was facing away from him, looking out over the wave torn coast of this little rock in the middle of the Arctic Ocean. Gabriel didn’t need to see his face to know how he felt about this. Lucifer’s back looked so stiff it might as well have been made out of titanium.

The youngest Archangel sighed and surveyed the area again. He hoped this would work. What Dean and Sam had already pulled off? He could hardly believe it sometimes. That this seemed to actually be working was beyond dumbfounding. That Sam had been able to trick Lucifer, and that _Dean had gotten Michael had actually seen reason._ He wasn’t sure which one could be labeled as more miraculous.

The sound of wings was their only warning before Michael landed a short distance away. But…he wasn’t staring at Lucifer. He was staring at _Him._ Uh oh. Gabriel thought a moment before he found himself trapped in a hug like a bear trap. Gabriel flailed even as Michaels red wings wrapped around him flattening his own amber ones and making the nearly impossible task of escaping the hug even more difficult.

“Oh come on! Get off of me!!!!” Gabriel yowled and tried to squirm loose.

“You let me think you were dead.” Michael said gruffly. Gabriel paused in his flailing and winced. Ok, so they were having this conversation now, and here he thought he might squeak out of all the getting yelled at for running away by dint of there being more important things to do. “After everything that happened _you let me think you died._ ” The grip tightened slightly. Gabriel was more than a little shocked. Michael…just wasn’t the sort to show emotion like this. Give how much the apple had changed Lucifer, he really should have expected Michael to be different.

“….sorry.” he muttered stopping his escape attempts. Michael was silent for a long moment before loosening his grip and pulling away a bit. Gabriel had to crane his neck a bit to look up - briefly lamenting the fact the Dean had to be taller than his own vessel.

“Don’t leave again, please.” Michael said quietly. Gabriel hesitated for along moment before sighing.

“I can’t promise I won’t leave, but I won’t try to fake my death again…..at least not without telling you.” He added wryly. Michael looked torn for a moment before sighing and nodding.

“I suppose that will have to do.” He agreed. Gabriel couldn’t help but stare once more. Michael was actually compromising. That…that by itself was astonishing. A low cough dragged their attention back to the other side of the frozen island. Lucifer stared at them with a quirked eyebrow. Gabriel grinned.

“Sorry for stealing your thunder Luci.” He teased. Lucifer sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Michael smiled faintly for a moment, the expression was wiped away a moment later as he focused back on Lucifer. The two stared at each other silently for a long long moment. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably and glance between them.

“You were right, in a way, but I think we both missed the point.” Michael said abruptly as Lucifer went to speak. The fallen Archangel went dead still, eyes wide in shock. He wasn’t the only one - Gabriel’s jaw had dropped in dumbfounded disbelief. Before, as far as Michael had been concerned he could never be wrong because he always followed exactly what Father had said. He still wasn’t about to start saying that Father had been wrong about anything, he hadn’t changed that much, but now at least – he could see that he hadn’t understood.

“Perhaps” Lucifer agreed slowly, not sure how to react to that kind of admission from Michael. He didn’t bother asking what exactly he’d been right about or what point they had missed. They both knew the list was a long one. Lucifer’s scorched wings twitched minutely. Even another angel probably wouldn’t have seen it, but Michael knew him a little too well for the tell to pass him by. Michael relaxed slightly.

“Are you really willing to stop?” He asked. Lucifer snorted, looking mildly annoyed.

“I still think there damned little monsters who are only ruining the earth….but it’s not worth fighting you over. That and Sam would start giving me that _look_.” Lucifer harumph’d while Michael blinked, bemused and Gabriel laughed.

“Sammy’s puppy eyes are damn dangerous, poor big bad luci just can’t take it,” He taunted and yelped a moment later as a long soot stained grey wing whacked him over the head. “It’s nice to know some things never change.” He muttered darkly. Lucifer smirked and grabbed one of Gabriel’s wings dragging the swearing archangel over and into a headlock. Michael smiled wryly, watching Lucifer heckling Gabriel just like old times. Things would never be like they had once been, but this was…alright.

“What now?” he finally asked as Gabriel managed to get loose and yanked out one of Lucifer’s feathers only to hit him over the head with it. The question halted the fight before it could go beyond normal sibling slap fight levels. Gabriel gave them both worried looks. Lucifer considered this for a long moment.

“I don’t know. Put a stop to the apocalypse at the least, it shouldn’t take long to shut down Hell on that. If you get the brats to back off then we can worry about the rest of it later.” He finally answered. Michael nodded quietly eye distant as he considered how to best call off Heaven without starting a riot. It wouldn’t be easy – they were just so set on it now.

“So….are we good?” Gabriel asked cautiously. Michael and Lucifer eyed each other for several long moments. This was hardly the end of it, but just maybe, they could make this work somehow. Michael nodded slowly.

“I…think so.” He agreed. Lucifer was silent for a long stretch before sighing heavily and waving a hand in the air.

“Well enough I guess.” He agreed tartly. Michael studied him for a moment as Lucifer turned away to look back out over the water. He hesitated before gathering his courage and walking a bit closer to Lucifer. He could see the lines of his vessel’s back tense as he approached – wings pulling in slightly. Michael paused a few feet away, uncertain how just to phrase what he wanted to say.

In the end he didn’t know what to say, but perhaps there was another to get show what he wanted to. He stretched out one red wing and wrapped it briefly around Lucifer’s shoulders while pouring a burst of Grace through them. Even as Lucifer flinched away from him, turning to attack, he was already gone. Strong wing beats carrying him away from the island. Lucifer stretched his top most set of wings out and starred at them dumbfounded. Once upon a time, his feathers had shone silver with a brilliance second only to father. After millennia in hell they had dulled to a dark gray. Some of the feathers where even burnt on the edges. But now….the healing Grace Michael had channeled into his feathers continued to do its work. The gray lightened to a burnished silver. Nowhere near what they had once been, but…. well.

Gabriel left as quietly as he could, more than a little disturbed by the look on Lucifer’s face, the archangel looked a heartbeat away from bursting into tears. If there was anything else Michael could have done to show his sincerity about calling this insanity off than Gabriel didn’t know it. The amount of power it took to heal an angels wings of the kind of damage Lucifer’s fall and the millennia since had done was no laughing matter. He was surprised Michael had been able to fly off like that and not just collapse on the spot.

X X X

Dean came back to awareness slowly. He was sitting on a park bench somewhere warm and sunny. He blinked slowly taking stock of his body and wondering just what was going on. He hadn’t honestly expected to ever wake up again regardless of how things went. But really, other than feeling utterly exhausted, he seemed to be aware and in control. A glint of red out of the corner of his eye had him looking to his left only to find an expanse of bright red feathers limply half curled around him. A glance down revealed and additional two wings folded up a bit more neatly beneath it. Ok…so apparently Michael was still present, but why had he let him wake back up? Let alone give him control back?

“ _Uh Michael?”_ he thought worriedly. An odd shiver ran through him earning a wince at the weird sensation. It was nearly beyond creepy that he could feel… _something_ , moving under his skin. It only muted the creepy factor by a small margin to know that it was Michael and not something more disturbing.

“ _I’m alright, just tired.”_ Was the nearly inaudible response. Dean relaxed minutely but still tried to get a feel for what was really wrong. He doubted just anything could leave an _Archangel_ completely exhausted. Michael tolerated the concerned prodding from Dean’s soul with quiet amusement.

“ _What happened?”_ he asked warily.

 _“You needn’t worry, Dean_.” Michael answered with a faint chuckle. _“Thanks to you and your brother we have called off the apocalypse. Regardless of what anyone else wants we will not fight.”_ Dean stared blankly off into space, surely he must have heard that wrong. Michael and Lucifer actually _both_ agreeing to back off had been something of a pipe dream. Lucifer had seemed willing enough to back down but he was already the rebellious one. For him to change his mind wasn’t really outside of believability. Michael on the other hand had never gone against his Father in _anything_. Time would tell if it would end well.

A rush of feathers had Dean snapping his attention back outward to locate the perpetrator. Gabriel flickered into existence in front of him. Soft amber golden wings folding to his back with a flourish. Gabriel tilted his head to the side curiously. “Dean?” he seemed equally bemused by the fact that Dean was back in the driver’s seat.

“Gabriel.” Dean huffed, not exactly pleased to see the angel that had killed him so many times. He generally tolerated him but today was weird and he just didn’t want to deal with the others antics.

“ _He did **what?”**_ Michael muttered more to himself then to Dean. Dean hid his smirk. Somebody was in trouble he thought with a mental snicker.

“I knew he’d be tired after what he pulled but I’m surprised he let you out Dean-o.” Dean shrugged.

“And he did, so what?” he countered. “What did he do anyways?” he asked curiously. A faint smile crossed Gabriel’s face before he replaced it with his usual grin.

“Oh, he tried to heal Lucifer’s wings then flew off dramatically. I think it’s safe to say they won’t be killing each other anytime soon.” Dean’s eyebrows just about hit his hair line at that. Michael had healed Lucifer’s wings?

“ _I tried to. It would take more power then what I have to do it in one try.”_ Michael commented.

“Right then, lets get your ass back to Sammy, it’s going to take a few days for Michael to recover after that stunt. Might as well get some work done while you wait. Dean perked up at that. A hunt?

X X X

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzal – annnd end chappy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was not expecting this to be the last chapter, it just went and wrapped itself up neatly in a bow when i tried to write it. i fought it for a while (part of the delay really) but let the story have its way in the end. hopefully the amusing ending makes up for it

Chapter 8

X X X  


                “Wait, so Chucks having trouble?” Dean echoed, Sam shrugged from his spot behind the wheel of the impala.

                “Yeah, just got a text that it was an emergency. Then he texted back that Becky had stolen his phone again and it wasn’t an emergency but he did want us to come help. Apparently a bunch of fans of the books decided to have a convention and managed to pick a hotel that was _actually_ haunted and the situation is snowballing.” Dean winced. Shit _fans_. He honestly wasn’t sure if he liked Chuck enough to deal with the kind of creepy shit that was any kind of convention. He’d been to a few before over the years and well… “On the upside, most of them should be gone by the time we get there.” Dean slumped a little in relief at that.

Sam shot Dean an amused look, he’d saved that bit for last. A little revenge for dumping the whole ‘I’m going to say Yes’ thing on them without warning. Not that it hadn’t worked out. The apocalypse was off the board and for the moment at least he had his brother back. Things were ok.

“Right.” Dean muttered trying to ignore the wings twitching on his back. Michael was apparently the sort to fidget annoyingly enough. He was still far too tired to even consider taking over but at least he could fold his wings up properly instead of the limp sprawl that had had Gabriel aww’ing and threatening to take pictures.

“Right so what’s the deal?” Dean asked tiredly.

“At least one ghost for sure, but possibly as many as four. There are reports of three children with can be seen around the hotel as well as one older woman.” Sam answered with a shrug. Dean made a face at that. Multiple hauntings were always fun. You’d be dealing with one of the fuckers only to get blindsided by the other one. At least they knew there was more than one.

“Sounds fun.” He muttered.

X X X  


The sight of several black impalas parked outside the hotel had just about made Dean turn around and drive off right then and there. Demons? Check. Ghosts? Check. Unholy abominations they’d never even dreamed of? Check. Obsessed cosplayers? Oh _hell_ no.

A few minutes later Dean was glaring halfheartedly at Chuck as another ‘Dean’ walked by. Chuck had the grace to at least look mildly embarrassed even if he was practically bouncing in place in apparent excitement. Still, Dean could only imagine how back this place would have been two days ago. Chucks gaze shifted from him to just to his left. Dean frowned. “ _Can he see your wings?”_ he asked the Archangel.

“ _Most prophets can.”_ He answered sleepily. Even a day and a half later and Michael was still spending most of the time sleeping unless Dean prodded him awake for something. Chucks gaze snapped back to his face before the prophet gave him a 1000 wat smile. His eyes practically gleaming in glee.

“Dude, what the hell are you so happy about?” Dean grumbled, overly cheerful people made him twitchy at the best of times.

“You…you actually stopped them Dean.” Chuck finally answered, his voice going soft in what could only be termed awe. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

“It was sheer dumb luck, Chuck.” He pointed out. Chuck just shook his head adamantly.

“ _That_ was not dumb luck Dean. I watched the whole thing! That was all you and Sam! That Sam was able to talk Lucifer into understanding, and that _you_ got Michael to as well. Dean, Michael _only_ listens to God. He won’t change his direction in the slightest unless _God_ tells him to. But he _listened_ to **_you_** Dean.” Well, now Dean just kinda wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide for the rest of time. Chuck huffed at him in exasperation. “Oh don’t start that! You deserve every bit of credit you’re owed Dean!” Dean just glowered halfheartedly at the prophet.

“Right, so the apocalypse is off and all is right with the world. Can we move on now?” Dean demanded, desperately trying to change the subject. Michael chuckled in the back of his mind.

“ _Honestly Dean, you did as he says, that and more. what you accomplished in making me **listen**_ _was no small matter. Even if it was in part a trick. I thought I knew what the apple would show me. and I thought it would be able to stay the course even then. But to truly understand was not something that could leave even me unchanged.”_ Dean was quiet at this. In all the years they had been hunting they rarely got any recognition for what they did. For the most part he had always been fine with that. Those times they managed to save someone and got a thank you in response had really been all he needed to make it _really_ worth it. Getting this kind of acknowledgment for something he had done was…weird. Even if he _had_ **literally** saved the world.

It was still massively embarrassing.

Dean sensed the shift in the air just before Lucifer landed next to him, he froze and eyed him warily. Lucifer considered him silently for a long moment before inclining his head slightly in acknowledgment. “Dean.” He said calmly. Dean felt a slightly moment of vertigo as Michael took over even if he was exhausted still.

“Lucifer.” He greeted warmly. Lucifer blinked looking a little taken aback and glanced away apparently unwilling to meet his brother eyes after what had happened only a few days before. Dean for his part was taking in the now silver wings at Lucifer’s back. He’d only briefly gotten a look at the previously coal black wings, the change was startling.

“You two good?” Sam asked after a long moment of awkward silence. Lucifer glanced at him thoughtfully.

“Seems so.” He answered after a moment. Sam considered him for a second before smiling wryly.

“If this keeps up, I might just say yes.” He commented. Lucifer stared at him, eyes widened and startled. Sam just smirked and walked towards the bar to start questioning the barkeep about the local hauntings. Something which would no doubt be a hassle with all the cosplayers working on the staffs last nerve.

Lucifer just stared after him blankly, he finally looked back at the other three in silent question, as if to ask if that had actually just happened.

Michael just looked back with an amused glint in his eyes. “I suppose even the Great and Terrible Lucifer has to end up on his Vessels good side at _some_ point.” He pointed out. Lucifers eyebrow twitched while Dean snickered away in the back of Michaels mind.

Chuck watched the byplay looking almost teary eyed. Michael and Lucifer didn’t notice but Dean did. Wondering why the prophet was acting so odd with Lucifers appearance. Michael huffed a laugh at Lucifers offended expression and let Dean take back control. He was still tired from healing his brothers wings, and even taking control when Dean didn’t mind was taxing.

Dean wobbled for a moment before readjusting to being in control. He shrugged at Lucifer’s annoyance and turned back to Chuck.

“So now what?” He asked finally looking from Chuck to Lucifer and back. Chuck shrugged, still looking a bit too happy.

“I think you’ve got a salt and burn to do, but aside from that? whatever you want to I guess. The apocalypse has been averted, it can’t happen anymore.” He tilted his head and seemed to come to a decision about something and with a faint smile added. “Not even I know what’s going to happen now, Dean.” Dean frowned at him warily, the way he’d said that was…odd. Apparently Michael agreed, the archangel’s attention focusing whole heartedly on the prophet now. _no way._ Dean thought dumbfounded as he stared at the prophet an idea abruptly making itself known. Chuck smirked.

“I’m so proud of you all. Keep up the good work, alright?”

“ _The whole fucking time, Chuck?”_ Dean all but yelled in pure aggravated frustration as it all came together. Michael and Lucifer were both frozen in shock even as ‘Chuck’ laughed again, eyes sparkling in glee.

“I knew you’d be the one to figure it out first Dean.” He answered before vanishing into thin air.

X X X

Far across the room Sam watched the conversation taking place even as Gabriel popped up next to him, a bag of skittles in hand. “I never thought I’d see them like this again.” Gabriel commented between handfuls of candy’s. Sam nodded watching the two archangels with interest.

“Did you mean what you said? About maybe saying yes to him?” Gabriel asked after a moment. Sam shot him a look.

“Can’t be a Hunter forever, Gabriel. So why not? Me and Deans issue wasn’t with being a vessel, it was with what they wanted to use us to do. With that out of the way, well, I doubt Michaels going to leave Dean and they seem to be getting alone ok with that. I’d rather not be separated from him if I can help it.” Sam shrugged. Gabriel gave him a considering look.

“Sounds about right I guess.” He agreed. looking back at the pair across the room just as Dean apparently regained control for the moment. They watched the conversation for a moment before something in the Prophets expression made Sam’s eyes narrow. Dean gave an outraged yell a moment later as Chuck laughed and vanished into thin air. Sam stared blankly at the cursing Dean and the apparently dumbfounded Lucifer.

“Was that…”

“Yup.”

“The whole..?”

“Looks like it.”

“…….That _Asshole.”_

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed.

X X X

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quetzal – and that my friends is the end of As above So Below. It was really only supposed to be a chapter or two, but you see what it became. Luckily not too much of a monster or I’d have never finished the damn thing! I’ll try to finished Soul sight next, then get back to Snow point after that. I kind of got sucked into the bottomless pit that is Minecraft for a while there. It’s started getting boring though so hopefully more writing!


End file.
